The invention is based on a priority application EP08290212.3 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a method of transferring energy between a first unit and a second unit and to a first unit supporting this energy transfer, wherein at least one of the units is mobile.
Nowadays, more and more mobile units, like cars or vehicles with an electrical engine or other arbitrary mobile electrical devices are available. For a user, which is a subscriber to an energy provider, it might be desirable and convenient to allow charging batteries, to share or to transfer energy, in particular electricity, at arbitrary main power sockets on own tariff and invoice.
For instance, the German patent application DE 103 04 284 A1 describes an identification arrangement for use between a motor vehicle and a charging station for energy or fuel, whereby the vehicle and the charging station exchange data. The vehicle has an identification unit that transmits identifying data to the loading station, so that charging only begins once the vehicle is successfully identified and authenticated.